1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for synthesizing a voice such as a singing voice.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been proposed a voice synthesis technology for synthesizing a voice signal of a voice obtained by generating a sound of an arbitrary sound generating character. In a case of synthesizing a voice by generating a sound of a sound generating character in which a vowel succeeds a consonant such as an affricate or a fricative during a target sound generation period, when sound generation of the consonant is started at a start point of the sound generation period, the sound generation of the vowel is started at a time point after a delay of a duration of the consonant from the start point of the sound generation period, which is perceived by a listener as if the sound generation of the sound generating character were started at the time point after the delay from the start point of the target sound generation period. Therefore, there is proposed a technology for generating a voice signal so as to start the sound generation of the consonant before the start point of the target sound generation period and to start the sound generation of the vowel at the start point of the sound generation period (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-221978).